I'd Lie
by Dodge1989
Summary: "Если вы спросите, люблю ли я его, то я солгу." AU


Слова вышедшее из-под моей руки нашли свою опору в строках песни Taylor Swift "I'd lie", в самом тесте песни произошли маленькие словесные замены для понимания читателя (вместо sister/dauther и father's/mother's). Главная идея фика - это показать чувства Кейт, ее борьбу с ними и,наконец, ее принятие их. И в этом ей, конечно же, помогли Рэспозито. Начало фика относится к серии 3.01, но отсыл к 3.06. Я была бы не я, если бы не включила в свой рассказ своего "криминального любимчика" - Джери Тайсона(3XK). Концовка для многих окажется неожиданной, но другого окончания для этой истории я не видела.

OST: Taylor Swift "I'd lie"

**I'd lie / Я солгу**

I don't think that passenger seat / Пожалуй, это пассажирскоесидение

Has ever looked this good to me / Еще никогда не казалось мне таким удобным.

He tells me about his night / Он рассказывает мне о том, как провел вечер

And I count the colors in his eyes / А я считаю оттенки егоглаз.

В первый раз, когда я увидела Ричарда Касла после его "побега" в Хэмптонс, был, когда я примчалась в участок расстроенная тем, что сказал один подозреваемый о моей маме и обо мне. Во мне кипел гнев. Я еле сдерживала слезы, я просто сорвалась и поспешно ушла, оставив всюдальнейшую работу ребятам. Накопившаяся обида стала рваться наружу, а его слова стали последней каплей. Я проскользнула в пустую комнату для допросов и села на стол. Как только я поняла, что наконец осталась одна, я позволила слезам сорваться с моих глаз.

Прошло немного времени, когда раздался тихий стук и дверь нерешительно приоткрылась, на пороге стояли двамоих напарника. Почти братья. После отъезда Касла, они заняли его место и стали моей опорой. Лейни была не частым гостем в отделе, а ребята были рядом практически всегда. Эспозито приносил ланч на нас троих, потому что знал, что я могу совершенно забыть о еде, будучипоглещенная делом. Райан готовил мне кофе, слишком крепкий на мой вкус, но каждый раз принимая чашку из его рук, я была безмерно благодарна. Вечера мы частопроводили в "Старом логове", неизвестном широкой публике баре, поэтому достаточно тихом и комфортном месте. Мы травили истории о старых делах между партиями в дарт'с и неспешно потягивали пиво. Часто к нам присоединялась Лейни. Мы говорили о многом, но не произносили одно имя, это стало негласным табу. И они как могли оберегали меня от новой порции боли. Больше всего на свете я не хотела, чтобы они видели, как я сломаюсь. Но когда это произошло, я была рада, что два моих близких друга были рядом со мной.

Увидев меня, ребята подошли к столу и сели по обе стороны от меня, каждый обернул свои руки вокруг меня. Я положила свою голову на грудь Эспо, пока Кевин поглаживал меня по волосам, в то время как я ревела, не сдерживая всхлипываний. Вскоре поток моих слез замедлился, и мое дыхание стало более ровным.

"Что случилось, Бекс?"- спросил Райан, по-прежнему гладя меня по волосам.

"Картер, сказал ужасную вещь",- пробубнила я, не отрывая лица от груди Хавьера. Тогда Хави немного приподнял мое лицо.

"Кейт, сестренка, нам нужно, чтобы ты рассказала",- сказал он, вытирая слезы с моего лица.

"Картер, он сказал, что знал мою мать... Что Джоанна Беккет была сильной и волевой, что она была честной, не выдвигала ложных обвинений и не подсовывала улики, ради своей выгоды и победы в деле. Что я недостойна носить ее фамилию". Я не знала - стоит ли объяснять причину своего срыва, слова были на всего словами, но посмотрев на парней, я знала, что они все поняли верно.

"Не переживай Бекс, Картер просто свинья пытающаяся прикрыть свой зад. Ты сильная и волевая, таких как ты не найти. И ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что то, что он сказал неправда. Ты более чем достойна фамилии Беккет",- сказал Кевин.

"Я сомневаюсь",- я слышала каждое его слово, но до конца не могла поверить в них. "Возможно". Райан и Эспо обняли меня еще крепче и улыбнулись, я не могла не улыбнутся им в ответ.

"Может быть я смогу тебя в этом убедить",- предложил Эспозито, вставая в наигранную боксерскую стойку, что заставило меня улыбнуться еще шире.

Я приняла вызов, со стороны это наверное выглядело действительно уморительно, я наносила удары не доводя их до цели, а Эспо притворно отклонялся назад, как будто получал настоящий хук, как минимум от Тайсона. Райан изображал из себя рефери, следящего за ходом нашего поединка. Затем они с Хави поменялись ролями, и Райан сблестящим актерским талантом изображал из себя боксера экстра-класса, борющегося за золотую боксерскую перчатку.

Мы дурачились, смеялись, было сложно поверить, что мы три взрослых человека, к тому же детективы убойного отдела. Мы были похожи скорее на комедиантов, благо хоть наша игра была сокрыта от чужих глаз за закрытой дверью комнаты для допросов.

"Что за интересная картина раскрылась передо мной",-произнес глубокий и хорошо знакомый мне голос.

"Касл",- выпрямился Эспозито и встал рядом со мной."Чего тебе надо?"

"Я только что от Монгомери, он попросил меня найти Беккет",- объяснил Касл. Меня удивило, что капитан поручил это ему, после нашего дела вместе, Монгомери перешел из команды Касла на мою сторону.

"Он сказал тебе, зачем он хочет меня видеть?"- спросила я, сама понимая что речь пойдет о разговоре с Картером, голос меня подвел, в нем явственно читалась обида и непонимание.

"Он только сказал мне найти тебя, чтобы ты встретилась с ним в его кабинете",- объяснил Касл и провел рукой по своим волосам. Я повернулась к Райану и Эспозито.

"Спасибо вам большое, идите по домам ребята, увидимсяпозже, в "Старом логове",- сказала я.

"Хорошо, но мы ждем тебя к 21",- ответил Райан.

"И если ее не будет там к этому времени, мы придем за тобой, красавчик",- предупредил Эспозито.

"Договорились",- выдохнул Касл. Парни направились к выходу, постоянно оборачиваясь и о чем-то перешептываясь.

"Что такого я им сделал?"- потрясенно спросил Касл. Он ожидал приветствия от своих братьев, "покорми птичек", но никак не этого.

"Уехал на все лето",- выпалила я, про себя отметив "не им, а мне". На несколько минут между нами повисла тишина.

"Может быть нам стоит поговорить",- заметно нервничая предложил Касл.

Я согласно кивнула и направилась к выходу, когда почувствовала, как его рука легла на мою поясницу. Я посмотрела на него, но он лишь улыбнулся мне в ответ. Ох уж эта его улыбка.

"Ты рассталась с Демингом, не так ли?"- спросил он.

"Да, еще летом",- зачем-то ответила я, не задумываясь даже откуда взялся этот вопрос. Лейни. Черт. "И если ты хочешь узнать причину расставания, я ничего тебе не скажу У нас просто ничего бы не вышло". Касл лишь покачал головой.

"Я догадался, зная какой зануда Деминг",- ответил он на мой немой вопрос. "Я не спрашивал о том, как и почему вырасстались. Я просто хотел узнать как ты",- продолжил Касл. Я кивнула, услышав его намерения.

"Спасибо",- мягко сказала я.

"Я видел тебя сегодня, как ты практически ворвалась в участок, ты в порядке?"- спросил Касл. Я не понимала,почему это его так заботит, его не было целое лето, он не знал, как я переживала это, но по какой-то неведомойпричине его волновало мое состояние.

"Просто был тяжелый день, теперь все в порядке, Райан и Эспо меня подбодрили",- ответила я, не вдаваясь в детали.

"Это здорово, они хорошие напарники, даже если теперь ненавидят меня",- произнес Касл и снова запустил пятерню в свои волосы.

"И какая твоя история? Почему ты не наслаждаемся отдыхом в Хэмптонсе вместе со своей бывшей?"- спросила я, хм, проблемы в раю?

"Джина замечательная, но она… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, слишком жадная на внимание для меня. Мне нужна женщина, которую больше заботят ее поступки, чем заголовки в прессе",- объяснил Касл. Я посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, они были изумительного василькового цвета, с темно-синими и серыми вкраплениями вокруг зрачка.

"Вау, у тебя потрясающие глаза",- прошептала я, находясь под впечатлением.

"Эм, спасибо",- глуповато улыбнувшись, ответил он, затем в его глазах что-то промелькнуло. "Этот момент можно назвать хорошим началом наших отношений, Беккет".

"Назовешь это отношениями еще раз, и я клянусь, что подстрелю тебя, Касл",- он лишь усмехнулся на это.

"Но я не могу подобрать другого более подходящегоопределения тому, что между нами".

Улыбнувшись, я отметила про себя, что я тоже.

He'll never fall in love he swears / Он клянется, что никогдане полюбит,

As he runs his fingers the ought his hair / И проводит рукойпо своим волосам.

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong / Я смеюсь, потому что надеюсь что он ошибается

I don't think it ever crossed his mind / Не думаю что это когда-то приходило ему в голову

Не tells a joke, I fake smile / Он шутит, и я изображаю улыбку

But I know all his favorite songs / Я знаю все его любимые песни и...

После его возвращения в участок, мы стали часто обедать у "Ремми", за бургерами и молочным коктейлем, мы разговаривали обо всем: о работе, о друзьях, о семье. И я все чаще стала ловить себя на мысли, что мужчина, сидящий напротив меня, все больше и больше нравится мне, но я была уверена, что ему никогда не понравится такая как я.

"Я никогда не полюблю",- выдал Касл за одной из таких встреч.

"Откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не знаешь будущего!"- возмутилась я.

"Потому что любовь сложная штука. Я счастлив, где я есть сейчас",- попробовал объяснить он. Я лишь рассмеялась, и тогда он снова провел рукой по своим волосам. Я давно заметила эту его нервную привычку, но ни как не могла понять, почему он нервничает сейчас передо мной.

Мы с ним знали друг друга уже три года. Мы были друзьями, напарниками, но не больше. Для меня он был удивительным, веселым и все в нем напоминало мне о сиянии звезд в ночном небе. Слишком поэтично на мой взгляд. Но для меня это было так.

В этот миг мне отчаянно захотелось, чтобы он смог полюбить, он позволит себе полюбить, и тогда я буду рядом - первая женщина, которую он будет не просто желать. Может быть в один день, подумала я, кто знает, что может случиться в будущем. Но спустившись с небес на землю, мне вряд ли выпадет этот шанс, я была его другом, напарником, не больше.

Через завесу своих мыслей я смогла услышать, как Касл сказал что-то, и где-то у меня в сознании щелкнуло, что это была очередная шутка, тогда я притворно рассмеялась, и он улыбнулся мне своей самой обаятельной улыбкой.

Я знала, что Duran Duran будут выступать в Центральном парке на следующих выходных. У меня были билеты. Два билета. Duran Duran были любимой группой Касла, и я знала, что он не откажется пойти на них со мной.

"Привет Касл, ты слышал, что Duran Duran играют на этих выходных?"- спросила я, наблюдая, как его глаза расширяются от моих слов.

"Серьезно?"- спросил он. Я кивнула, он напоминал мне ребенка в рождественское утро. "Господи, мы обязательно должны на них пойти". Я улыбнулась.

And I could tell you / Я могу рассказать вам

His favorite color's green / Что его любимый цвет - зеленый

He loves to argue / Он любит спорить,

Born on the seventeenth / Родился 17 числа,

His dauther's beautiful / Его дочка очень красива

He has his mother's eyes / И у него глаза, как у его матери

And if you ask me if I love him / Но если вы спросите люблюли я его

I'd lie / Я солгу

Я получила звонок от Марты. Она встревоженным голосом сообщила мне о странном звонке Касла. О том, что он сказал, что любит ее и затем повесил трубку. Она хотелаузнать - не со мной ли он. Я ответила, что он с Райаном, но я все равно проверю их. Отключившись, я схватила свой пистолет и дала знак команде следовать за мной.

Только бы не опоздать. Всю дорогу, что мы гнали с сиренами до мотеля, я повторяла эту фразу про себя, как мантру.

Выскочив из машины, я не задумываясь взлетела верх по лестнице, Эспозито не отставал от меня. Но в тот момент меня мало волновало, есть у меня прикрытие или нет. Сейчас все мои мысли были только о Касле.

Я сняла пистолет с предохранителя, когда была уже у номера 17 и направила его на дверь. Я почувствовала, что за моей спиной неровно дышал Эспозито. Он был встревожен не меньше моего. В номере с Каслом и потенциальным 3XK был Райан. Райан был его напарником, а Касл моим.

Я выбила ногой дверь и та с треском распахнулась. Первое что я увидела, это был Касл, привязанный к стулу, он сидел спиной ко мне, так что я не могла понять что с ним, я знала одно - он не двигался.

Я закричала: "Касл!" Чувствуя, как кровь стучит в моих висках, а воздух с криком покидает мои легкие. Нет, он не мог быть мертв. Только не он.

Когда он пошевелился. "Чисто. Он ушел. Я в порядке. А Райану нужна помощь",- его голос был сух и холоден, как будто него высосали все привычные теплые нотки. Это был уже не мой Касл.

Это меня отрезвило, и я смогла наконец разглядеть картину происходящего: Касл был привязан к стулу, пока Райан пытался безуспешно подняться с пола, его руки так же были связаны. Эспозито подскочил к Райану, который слабо отозвался: "Нет, мне не нужна помощь". В его голосе слышались нотки боли.

"Что черт возьми здесь произошло?"- спросил Эспо, опустивший пистолет, чтобы помочь своему напарнику.

Я же опустилась на колено у стула, к которому был привязан Касл в попытке освободить его руки, когда мои предательски дрожали. Когда мои руки коснулись его кожи, мое сознание, наконец, получило сигнал "все впорядке, он жив". Хорошо, что в номере было достаточнотемно, и Касл не мог разглядеть моего лица. Я была еще неготова встретиться с его взглядом.

"Я так рада, что ты в порядке",- выдохнула я.

"Он тройной убийца. Он воспользовался Гейтсом",- голос Касла звучал зло и расстроено.

Я было направилась к одному из офицеров полиции, чтобы дать дальнейшие распоряжения, когда меня накрыло волной осознания, что я просто бегу, сбегаю от чувства страха и эмоций, с которыми я пока не готова иметь дело.

"Я знаю. И когда вы с Райаном не вернулись после разговора с Джери",- начала я, по-прежнему стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.

"Как ты узнала, где мы?"

"Твоя мама позвонила мне. И рассказала о твоем звонке и о том, что ты сказал, что любишь ее, и она поняла, что произошло что-то ужасное".

"Я знал, что она догадается",- он кивнул. "Умница".

На мгновение я задумалась - он сказал это обо мне или о Марте. Конечно же, он говорил о ней. Я покачала головой и помогла ему подняться. Перед тем как пойти и проверить Кевина.

Мы были у машины с медиками, когда Касла осмотрели и сообщили, что он в порядке. Райан же остался в машине.Извинившись Касл развернулся и пошел в сторону бассейна при мотеле.

Эспозито перевел взгляд с удаляющегося Касла на меня: "Иди за ним. Я останусь с Райаном".

"Я думаю, он хочет побыть один",- выдавила я.

"Беккет",- отозвался Райан. "Я слышал, что этот подонок сказал ему. Ему сейчас не будет лучше одному. Даже если он этого не признает".

Я знала, что ребята следили за каждым моим движением -за тем, как я заварила кофе для нас с Каслом и как я проделала свой путь с ним до бассейна. Я присела рядом с ним. Он как будто не заметил моего присутствия. Я протянула ему стаканчик с кофе.

"Держи".

"Спасибо",- отозвался он, не отводя своего взгляда от голубой водной глади бассейна.

"Касл, ответь мне, почему он оставил тебя в живых?"- не выдержав повисшей тишины спросила я.

"Чтобы преподать мне урок",- его голос звучал тихо и безжизненно.

Его ответ испугал меня. Я повернула свое лицо и встретилась с нам взглядом. Его глаза были наполнены болью, обидой, разочарованием и непониманием, и чтобольше всего меня поразило - виной! Наверное, он смог прочесть то же самое в моих глазах. Мы упустили его. По нашей вине преступник был на свободе. Это чувство ни с чем не спутать.

"Чтобы я смог заплатить за то, что разрушил его план",-продолжил Касл, не отводя взгляд. "Теперь он убьет снова, и все потому, что я не остановил его. И я чувствую..."- он практически перешел на шепот, а на последних словах его голос и вовсе оборвался. Я была готова на все, чтобы он снова поверил в себя, поверил, что в случившемся нет его вины. И я...

"Я знаю это чувство",- мягко сказала я, положив свою руку на его колено, пытаясь создать комфорт для мужчины, который так много для меня значит.

"Я знаю это",- его теплая рука накрыла мою, держа так крепко, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Его большой палец неосознанно начал поглаживать мою руку,и мы как будто разделили все свои смешенные чувства в этом маленьком прикосновении.

Мы сидели в тишине, и я задумалась - будет ли все как прежде. Столкнемся ли мы вскоре с Джери. Я перевела свой взгляд с пятна света, падающего на водную гладь бассейна от уличного фонаря. Мы просто сидели убассейна и думали каждый о чем-то своем. Мы сидели непривычно близко друг к другу, раньше я старалась сохранять пространство между нами. Я перевела взгляд на Касла, который оказалось по-прежнему смотрел на меня. Он отвел взгляд, чтобы осторожно положить свою голову на мое плечо, не выпуская мою руку из своей. Я почувствовала, что он глубоко вздохнул напротив моей ключицы, и я наконец переплела наши пальцы вместе.

"Я так рада, что с тобой все в порядке, Рик",- мой голосбыл тих, когда я повторила слова, сказанные еще в номере, но я знала, что он услышал меня сквозь дремоту, когда он сжал мою ладонь.

Прошло какое-то время, и Касл поднял голову и заглянул в мои глаза, его глаза были уставшими и потемневшими от страха.

"У тебя глаза зеленые, а ты знала, что это мой любимый цвет?"- сонно проговорил Касл, на что я лишь ухмыльнулась.

"Кажется, кому-то пора домой",- сказала я, в последний раз сжала его руку и высвободила свою ладонь."Пошли, я тебяотвезу".

Мы сели в Crown Victoria и через 20 минут уже были у дома Касла. Не разговаривая мы поднялись на лифте, и Касл постучал в дверь своей квартиры, пытаясь натянуть убедительную улыбку на свое лицо. За дверью послышались спешные шаги, и как только дверь открылась, Алексис крепко обняла своего отца. Она была очень красивой и умной девочкой, которой пришлось так много пережить за этот вечер. Касл крепко обнял Алексис в ответ и поцеловал ее земляничные локоны.

Затем я увидела Марту, ее встревоженные яркие голубые глаза поразили меня, теперь я точно могла сказать, что Касл унаследовал свои пронзительные глаза от своей матери. Марта так же крепко обняла своего сына. На протяжении всего времени он продолжал повторять, что с ним все в порядке.

Наблюдая за этой семейной сценой, я острее почувствовала свою вину перед ними. Это была моя вина, что Касл чуть не стал очередной жертвой тройного убийцы. Это была моя вина что, эти две любящие женщины пережили самую страшную ночь в своей жизни. Я была готова ко всему, черт возьми - это у меня был жетон, а не у Касла. У него была семья. Случись что-нибудь с ним… Это моя работа следить за его безопасностью, он не должен был рисковать.

Моя внутренняя агония была прервана ощущением, что меня заключают в теплые объятия. Только тогда я поняла,что все это время прибывала в состоянии близкому к ступору. Марта обнимала меня.

"Спасибо что вернула его нам",- прошептала мне Марта. Я перевела свой взгляд с нее на Алексис, девочка по-прежнему мертвой хваткой держалась за отца, но ее прекрасное лицо было направлено на меня, она благодарно смотрела на меня и улыбалась сквозь слезы. Прошептав одними губами "Спасибо", она снова уткнулась в плечо своего отца. Теперь уже у меня побежали предательские слезы.

"Не плач, детка. Теперь все хорошо. Оставайся сегодня с нами. У нас есть повод что отпраздновать",- сказала Мартаи с материнской заботой погладила меня по моимвзлохмаченным волосам.

"Это хорошая идея, Кейт. Оставайся",- впервые с того момента, как мы перешагнули порог его дома, отозвался Касл.

"Боюсь, что я не смогу остаться, завтра мне нужно как можно раньше быть в участке",= попыталась тактично отклонить приглашение я.

"Да брось, Беккет! Думаю, что капитан вообще не ждет тебя завтра на работе",- ответил Касл.

"Мне нужно заполнить формы для передачи дела",- не сдавалась я.

"Думаю, Эспозито легко с этим справится",- ответил Касл. "Останься. Пожалуйста, Кейт".

"Хорошо",- ответила я, понимая, что мне все равно его не переспорить, да и если я сейчас поеду домой и останусь одна, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

На следующее утро, когда я сидела за своим рабочим столом и прокручивала раз за разом в своей голове, события вчерашнего дня, пытаясь уместить и разместить все по своим местам. Понять, где мы совершили ошибку и чего это могло мне стоить, тогда я заметила взгляды Эспо и Райана, направленные на меня и полные понимания.

He looks around the room / Он окидывает взглядом комнату

Innocently overlooks the truth / И так невинно упускает из вида правду.

Shouldn't a light go on? / Может, свет лучше оставить?

Doesn't he knows that I've had him memorized for so long? /Неужели он не знает, что я так долго запоминала его?

Я всегда замечала тот момент, когда он заходил в участок. Это мог быть наш отдел, всегда заполненный голосами и движением, или тихое и пыльное помещение нашего архива. Я всегда знала, что это он.

Я могу дать вам целый список из всех его качеств и выражений, я могла бы в точности рассказать вам, как он выглядит, когда он счастлив, и когда он расстроен, когда он зол, и когда он испуган.

He sees everything in black and white / Он видет все вчерном-белом свете

Never let's no body see him cry / Он никому не позволяет видеть его слезы,

And I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine / А я не дам никому увидеть, как я хочу, чтобы он был моим...

Ему все казалось простым и очевидным.

Черное и Белое. Добро и Зло.

Преступление - зло, правосудие - добро.

3XK - зло, наша команда - добро.

Просто и быстро.

Я была вооружена, а Касл опасен.

Почему-то вспомнилась именно эта его шутка.

Сейчас я видела, что он по настоящему напуган; в этот раз он оказался на волосок от смерти. Пострадали невинные люди, но мы упустили преступника. Это не вписывалось в его картину хода вещей. Он не понимал, что делать дальше, пока не нашел себя стоящим перед дверью моего лофта.

Он пришел ко мне, когда ему нужен был ответ, или просто кто-то способный понять его состояние.

Мы проговорили несколько часов, пока он снова не почувствовал себя в порядке.

"А ты знала, что никто не видел меня плачущим?"- ни стого, ни с сего спросил меня Касл.

"Нет",- ответила я, признаться, я была сбита с толку его вопросом. После моего ответа повисла неловкая тишина.

"Мне лучше уйти",- наконец сказал Касл.

"Хорошо, увидимся завтра в участке",- ответила я. Он подарил мне маленькую улыбку на прощание и ушел. Закрыв за ним дверь, я вошла в спальню и легла на кровать, надеясь, что сон не заставит себя ждать.

На следующий день в участке, когда Касл подошел к моему столу держа в руках два привычных стаканчика из кофе-шопа, приветствуя он протянул мне мой кофе, его рука накрыла мою и надолго задержалась в прикосновении. Ничего не сказав, Касл лишь улыбнулся, что вызвало у меня ответную улыбку.

Момент был разрушен. У Касла зазвонил телефон, достав его из кармана пиджака, он посмотрел на дисплей иизвинившись отошел в сторону. Я же отпив из своего стаканчика, схватила старые подписанные файлы и понесла их в архив.

Но по пути меня остановили Эспозито и Райан, перегородившие мне дорогу.

"Беккет?"- позвал Эспозито.

"Ммм",- протянула я "Ох, извини. Привет ребята".

"Беккет, тебе..."- начал Райан.

"Нравится Касл?"- закончил за напарника Эспо.

"Да ну вас!"- ответила я, быстро проскочив между ними.

I could tell you / Я могу рассказать вам

His favorite color's green / Что его любимый цвет - зеленый

He loves to argue / Он любит спорить

Born on the seventeenth / Родился 17 числа

His daughter beautiful / Его дочка очень красива

He has his mother's eyes / И у него глаза его матери

And if you asked me if I love him / Но если вы спроситеменя, люблю ли я его

I'd lie / Я солгу

"Кейт!"- позвал меня Касл, когда я уже вышла из лифта. Я проигнорировала его. Я была зла на него. Зачем он снова полез в это дело. Он как будто ищет встречи с Тайсоном.

"Кейт?"- удивленно и с явной улыбкой в голосе отозвался Эспо. Я столкнулась с ним и он по-братски обнял меня.

"Что?.."- удивленно начал Райан. Я, кажется, смутила всех, включая себя.

"Кейт!"- еще раз позвал Касл, когда обнаружил меня и Рэспо, как я про себя называла своих напарников.

"Помоги мне",- сказала я в грудь Эспозито.

"И почему Хави всегда получает твою голову на своей груди?"- с напускной обидой спросил Кевин.

"Он более мужественен и накачан",- с ноткой иронии пробормотала я.

Райан обижено скрестил руки на своей груди.

"Я использую твою грудь в следующий раз, когда захочу поплакать или мне нужно будет место чтобы спрятаться".И я почувствовала, как Кевин по-дружески потрепал меня по волосам.

"Ах, ребята?"- сказал Касл, привлекая к себе внимание.

"Что ты сделал?"- тоном старшего брата спросил Райан.

"Остынь, я ничего не сделал",- ответил Касл.

"Ложь",- пробубнила я на груди Эспо.

"Я не могу тебе пообещать, что со мной ничего не случится, я не могу ничего пообещать, мы не можем предугадать, что нас ждет в будущем Кейт!"

"Твой довод принят! Тогда пообещай мне, что не будешь рисковать!"- я устало подняла голову, высвободившись из рук Эспо, я повернулась к Рику лицом, уперев руки в бока.

"Я могу попытаться, но ничего не могу обещать!"-повторился Касл.

"Тогда иди, попробуй!"- зло ответила я. Он развернулся и быстро зашагал в сторону отдела.

"Э, Беккет?"- осторожно спросил Эспо.

"Привет ребята!",- сказала я, ясно давая понять, что обсуждать произошедшее мы не станем.

"Окей... Хорошо, и ты по-прежнему настаиваешь на "мне не нравится Касл", верно?"- немного замешкавшись спросил Райан.

"Да",- ответила я, затем повернувшись пошла в комнату отдыха за необходимой мне порцией кофе.

He stands there the walks away / Он стоит там, а потомуходит

My God if I could only say / Господи, если бы я только могла сказать,

I'm holding every breath for you / Что храню каждый вздохдля тебя.

Все в двенадцатом были как всегда поглощены работой, и не замечали происходящего в моей команде, или по крайней мере делали вид, что не замечают. Хотя от меня не укрылась понимающая улыбка капитана, которой он одарил меня, когда я выходила из его кабинета. Райан и Эспо спорили, кто из нас сломается первым и принесет извинения.

Когда мой взгляд упал на Касла, он оторвался от своего айфона и грустно улыбнулся мне. Это было его "прости". Он поднялся со своего стула и попрощавшись с ребятами направился к выходу.

Я нервно смотрела, как он удаляется от меня с каждым шагом.

Я так хотела сказать что-нибудь перед тем как он уйдет, но на это уже не было времени.

Когда двери лифта закрылись за ним. Я выдохнула.

Что меня удивило, я не заметила, как задержала дыхание.

He'd never tell you / Он никогда не скажет тебе,

But he can play guitar / Но он играет на гитаре

I think he can see through / По-моему он видит насквозь.

Everything but my heart / Все кроме моего сердца

First thought when I wake up / Первая моя мысль утром -

Is my God he's beautiful / Боже, какой он красивый!

So I put on my make-up / Так что я накладываю макияж

And pray for a miracle / И мечтаю о чуде.

Вечером, когда мы сидели за пивом в "Старом логове" после закрытия нашего последнего дела, Касл рассказал мне, что на выходных он бы хотел снова попробовать взять в руки гитару. Что сразу вызвало у меня искреннюю улыбку. Он рассказал, что будучи еще подростком самостоятельно освоил этот инструмент, и даже сносно играл на гитаре, но когда появилась Алексис забросил игру.

После пятой бутылки пива, Касл признался, что после встречи с 3XK у него словно открылись глаза, он хотел попробовать столько новых вещей и понимал, что у него не так много времени на это, это заставило его захотеть сделать их как можно быстрее. Та встреча в мотеле дала ему стимул.

Когда я проснулась на следующее утро, в первый раз за все время работы в убойном, я захотела выглядеть более женственно. И потратила лишние пятнадцать минут на то,чтобы выровнять тон кожи и подчеркнуть глаза подводкой. Касл, конечно, этого не заметил, но я почувствовала себя странно, как то по-новому.

В тот день он ушел около 17. Сославшись на какие-то неотложные дела. Я проводила его взглядом до самого лифта. Перед тем как двери закрылись, я смогла уловить на его лице знакомую улыбку.

Прошло почти три часа, но он по-прежнему не отвечал на мои сообщения. Надо ли говорить, что это было совсем не свойственно ему. Сегодня в участке было на удивление тихо, и практически все свое время я посвятила бумажной работе, изредка прерываясь на кофе и новые попыткисвязаться с Каслом. Эспозито и Райан обменивались своими планами на предстоящие выходные и обсуждали победы и поражения любимой команды в этом сезоне. Одной мне почему-то было не спокойно.

Наконец-то Хавьер и Кевин обратили свое внимание на меня, видимо, я привлекла их методичным постукиванием ручки по краю стола.

"Эй, Беккет все в порядке?"- спросил меня Эспозито. Я смогла только неуверенно кивнуть ему в ответ. Ребята как по команде поднялись со своих мест и подошли к моему столу, встав по обе стороны от меня.

"С Каслом все в порядке? Он как-то странно вел себя сегодня. Вы ребята случаем опять не поссорились?"- задал вопрос Райан. Я только отмахнулась, и снова перевела свой взгляд на бумаги по старому делу.

"Просто у меня какое то странное чувство".

"Не волнуйся, я уверен, что с ним все хорошо, просто опять завис над новой главой",- сказал Райан.

После этого короткого разговора, прошло еще два часа, от Касла по-прежнему не было ни новых сообщений, низвонков. Ребята уже собирались идти домой, когдараздался звонок. Я как раз подходила к своему столу с чашкой свежесваренного кофе. На мгновение все замерли. Я сняла трубку и сухо произнесла "Детектив Беккет".

Я не могла и представить, какой ответ меня ждал по ту сторону.

Ребята видели, как в раз исчезли все краски с моего лица, когда меня пошатнуло, как чашка с кофе выскользнула из моей дрожащей руки.

В глазах резко потемнело.

"Касл..."- прошептала я прежде, чем погрузится во тьму.

Yes I could tell you / Да, я могу рассказать вам

His favorite color's green / Что его любимый цвет зеленый

He loves to argue / Он любит спорить

Oh and it kills me / Ох и это меня убивает

His daughter beautiful / Его дочка очень красива

He has his mother's eyes / У него глаза его матери

And if you asked me if I love him / И если вы спросите меня,люблю ли я его

If you asked me if I love him / Если вы спросите меня, люблю ли я его

I'd lie / Я солгу

Вот теперь я здесь, сижу с письмом на моих коленях. Я могу до малейшей детали вспомнить момент, когда получила это письмо лично в руки. Мама Рика, зашла в комнату отдыха нашего участка, куда меня отвели ребята и Лейни, когда она подошла ко мне и положила свою руку мне на плечо, я вздрогнула.

"Он оставил его у нас, Кейт, он написал тебе письмо перед тем как уйти, и попросил нас передать его тебе."

Я подняла свой взгляд и только заметила присутствие Алексис, заплаканная, она так и осталась стоять в дверном проеме. Меня поразило, что в том хаосе во что превратилась их жизнь, они нашли в себе силы и пришли ко мне.

"Мне так жаль, так жаль",- прошептала я одними губами. Но и этого было достаточно. Наши лица встретились, наши глаза были красными от слез, на щеках еще не высохли дорожки от прошлых слез, на место которых нахлынули новые. Марта села рядом со мной на старый диванчик и обняла меня за плечи, я понимала, что она тоже больше не может держаться. Алексис стремительно преодолела расстояние между нами и крепко обняла меня, устроившись на диване с другой стороны, спрятав свое лицо на моем плече, и тоже предалась слезам.

Кажется, мы пытались найти друг в друге силы в этот момент, и час спустя, кто бы не заглядывал в комнату отдыха, мог до сих пор видеть нас словно цепляющихся друг за друга, словно наши жизни зависят от этого.

Мне было так страшно открывать это письмо. Слишком много новой боли могло прийти с этим листком бумаги. Я до сих пор поддерживаю связь с Мартой и Алексис. Мы созваниваемся раз в неделю. Каждый раз перед тем, как повесить трубку, они спрашивают меня, прочитала ли я уже письмо, и каждый раз я даю им один ответ - нет. В этот раз я хочу быть способной ответить, что я смогла его прочесть, что его слова, были просто его словами, и они заставили меня вспомнить все те счастливые моменты,которые мы разделили.

Вот почему я сижу здесь, с моим письмом, слишком напуганная, чтобы открыть его, но более напуганная никогда не узнать, что в нем. Я собралась с силами и открыла конверт. Письмо теперь было передо мной, жаждало моего прочтения. Я могла видеть, где его ручка задерживалась на тонкой бумаге, и я боялась что же это были за слова. Я медленно открыла сложенный пополам лист и начала читать.

Дорогая Кейт,

Я знаю, что ты боишься за меня, и я знаю, что ты не хотела, чтобы я снова совал свой нос в это дело, но я не имею ни малейшего представления почему. Серьезно. Я надеюсь, ты примешь мои извинения, что я не сдержал свое обещание и не вернулся к тебе, но есть такие обещания, выполнить которые не в наших силах.

Когда я закончу это письмо, я передам его своей матери, и попрошу ее передать его тебе. Если я справлюсь и вернусь, то я заберу его, перед тем, как она передаст его тебе, письмо, которое может разрушить нашу дружбу. Если же нет, тогда ты узнаешь всю правду, не больше и не меньше.

День, когда я узнал тебя, стал самым лучшим днем в моей жизни. Вспоминая все наши разговоры, я не могу представить свою жизнь, если бы я никогда тебя не встретил. Ты спрашивала почему я расстался с Джиной, и я не мог ответить, потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты узнала, что я люблю тебя, пока я не буду знать наверняка, что ты чувствуешь ко мне то же самое. Боже, я надеюсь,что я жив, потому что быть с тобой всецело, было бы прекрасно.

Я буду любить тебя до конца времен.

Все что я написал здесь, просто чтобы ты знала. Ты любовь всей моей жизни. Ты невероятная. Ты загадка,которую я не смог разгадать. Если я вернусь в участок, вернусь к тебе, то первым же делом поцелую тебя. Несмотря на улюлюкание Эспо и Кевина, Лейни наконец сорвет банк.

Но если этого не случится, я не хочу, чтобы ты снова закрылась, я не хочу, чтобы ты пряталась от любви, наступит момент, и ты полюбишь снова.

Мы можем стать счастливыми вместе, я так надеюсь на это. Но если этого не случилось, на это есть свои причины.

Оставайся сильной и стойкой.

Я люблю тебя Кетрин Беккет.

С любовью,

Ричард Касл.

Я хотела вложить письмо обратно в конверт, и только тогда заметила, что в конверте есть еще кое-что. Это было фото. Наше с ним фото. Сделанное ребятами в участке несколько месяцев назад. На нем мы стояли очень близко. Пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. На его лице играла улыбка. Она заставила меня саму улыбнуться сквозь слезы.

Он любил меня.

Я выбежала из своей старой комнаты в родительском доме.

"Пап, мне нужно уйти, я скоро вернусь",- прокричала я уже от дверей, схватив куртку, я оставила отца в замешательстве на кухне, и направилась в до боли знакомое место, которое навсегда останется связанным с ним.

Эспозито и Райан сидели за нашим привычным столиком в "Старом логове", Лейни, видимо, только что подошедшая от барной стойки к парням, положила руку на плечо Хавьеру. Увидев меня Эспо и Райан вскочили со своих мест, а Лейни сдерживав слезы прижала руки к груди.

Ребята, кажется, догадались, что со мной произошло и почему я здесь, они быстро сократили расстояние между нами.

"Я солгала, я любила его",- произнесла я и упала в раскрытые объятия Кевина, и спрятала свое лицо на его груди, как я и обещала.


End file.
